yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 022
シンクロ い | romaji = Bāsasu Shinkuro Tsukai | english = | japanese translated = VS The Synchro User | alternate = | chapter number = 22 | japanese release = February 3, 2014 }} "VS The Synchro User" is the twenty-second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published February 3, 2014 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Shark vs. Syndy Chross Turn 1: Syndy Syndy draws "Doppelwarrior", while her hand contains "Junk Synchron", "Synchron Explorer", "Black Dragon Collapserpent", "Foolish Burial" and "One for One". Syndy activates "Foolish Burial", letting her send a monster from her Deck to the Graveyard. She sends "Plaguespreader Zombie". She Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500), whose effect activates, letting her Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons "Plaguespreader Zombie" (400/200). As a monster was Special Summoned from her Graveyard, Syndy activates the effect of the "Doppelwarrior" in her hand, Special Summoning it (800/800). Syndy tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Junk Synchron" with the Level 2 "Doppel Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Ally of Justice Catastor" (2200/1200) in Attack Position. As "Doppel Warrior" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Doppel Tokens" (400/400). Syndy tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Plaguespreader Zombie" with the two Level 1 "Doppel Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Underworld Fighter Balmung" (2100/800) in Attack Postion. Turn 2: Shark Shark draws "Silent Angler", while his hand contains "Saber Shark", "Double Fin Shark", "Sea Lord's Amulet", "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and "Bubble Bringer". Shark Normal Summons "Saber Shark" (1600/1200). As he controls a WATER monster, he Special Summons "Silent Angler" (800/1400) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, though he may not Special Summon other monsters from his hand this turn. Shark activates the effect of "Saber Shark" twice, letting him target a Fish-Type monster and increase or decrease its Level by 1. He increases the Levels of both of his monsters by 1 (Level 4 → Level 5). Shark overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2400 → 4800). Shark activates "Sea Lord's Amulet", preventing WATER monsters from being destroyed by card effects as long as it is face-up. "Abyss Splash" attacks and destroys "Catastor", with the effect of "Abyss Splash" halving the battle damage (Syndy 4000 → 2700). Shark Sets a card. Turn 3: Syndy Syndy activates "One for One", letting her send a monster from her hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from her Deck. She sends "Tuningware""Plaguespreader Zombie's" OCG/TCG effect requires that its user return a card in their hand to the top of their Deck in order to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Syndy's hand, including the card she draws, is shown at the start of her previous turn, and after sending "Plaguespreader Zombie" to the Graveyard with "Foolish Burial", she doesn't activate any other cards that let her re-shuffle her deck or draw a card during that turn. Therefore, on her next Draw Phase, Syndy should not have been able to draw "Tuningware". to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Symphonic Warrior Basses" (600/400). Syndy Normal Summons "Junk Synchron"Similarly, due to "Plaguespreader Zombie's" OCG/TCG effect, and the fact that Syndy's hand is shown at the start of the duel, she could not have drawn a second "Junk Synchron", or a card that can return the first "Junk Synchron" to her hand. (1300/500), whose effect activates, letting her Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons "Doppel Warrior" (800/800). Syndy tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Junk Synchron" with the Level 2 "Doppel Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. As "Doppel Warrior" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Doppel Tokens" (400/400). The effect of "Junk Warrior" increases its ATK by the ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters Syndy controls (2300 → 3700). Syndy tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Basses" with the Level 2 "Doppel Tokens" to Synchro Summon "Mist Bird Clausolas" (0/2300) in Defense Position. Syndy activates the effect of "Clausolas", targeting a monster Shark controls, reducing its ATK to 0 ("Abyss Splash 2400 → 0) and negating its effects. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Abyss Splash" (Shark 4000 → 300). "Balmung" attacks directly, but Shark activates his face-down "Bubble Bringer", which prevents Level 4 or higher monsters from attacking directly. Turn 4: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Double Fin Shark" (1000/1200), whose effect activates, letting him Special Summon a Level 3 or 4 Fish-Type monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effect negated, but he may not Special Summon any other monsters this turn besides WATER monsters. He Special Summons "Saber Shark" (1600/1200). Shark overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" (2100/800) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Silent Honor ARK", detaching two Overlay Units to attach "Balmung" to it as an Overlay Unit. As there is an Xyz Monster on the field that has a Synchro Monster as an Overlay Unit, Shark activates "Black and White Wave", letting banish any card on the field and draw a card. He banishes "Clausolas". Shark activates "Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Silent Honor ARK" to Special Summon "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK" (2800/1000) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Silent Honor DARK", attaching "Junk Warrior" to it as an Overlay Unit. "Silent Honor DARK" attacks directly (Syndy 2700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes